wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stella
General Stella is a female NightWing who was a very powerful animus dragon, she was so powerful that Stella managed to survive limbo, a place that feeds on animus gifts, only appearing in dreams or visions. She was born under two full moons before the time of Darkstalker, and has been trapped in some type of limbo since she was six. Appearance Stella has typical NightWing scales and body shape, except for her wings. They are normal sized, but the pattern of silver scales mirrors the stars when she was born. Her large eyes, a unusual purple colour, also seem to reflect the sky. In fact, everything about her seems to be some type of purple, instead of the normal NightWing black. In terms of size, she is very small. Even by NightWing standards. Like most other NightWings who are born with powers, she has a silver teardrop scale, but she also has silver scales that circle her neck, with the complex pattern looking like a permanent locket. Personality Stella is terrified of herself. After she escaped Limbo, all the damage to her soul took hold, causing her to lose all emotion. She killed the Shadow, and regrets that, but it was the only way for her to save her own soul. The one thing about that is the fact that Stella didn't know that it would work. So she did it without even considering the consequences. Even after all the time she has spent without even thinking about Limbo, Stella still sometimes has nightmares about it. They terrify her, so that when she wakes up, she needs to see colour, even if it is just a tiny scale of beige. She sometimes feels like she is just a leaf floating downstream. Constantly being barraged by the latest crazy thing, threatening herself and everything she holds dear. So one thing she holds on to is that whatever is going on here, will run out of ideas for its sick game show "Watch Stella Suffer!" Abilities She was born under two full moons millions and millions of years before the war of SandWing succession. So her mind reading and premonition powers, are kind of weak. It may seem surprising, but her premonition abilities are almost non existent, where as her mind reading abilities are barely functioning as a normal level. However, she was also born an animus, causing her to be very shy around other dragons, Stella never wanted to hurt anyone. From the moment she hatched, Stella was trained to control her powers, until the point that she was more powerful the the average adult. Something that even Stella doesn't know is that there is a tiny piece of limbo that is still existing inside her. It keeps her alive, breathing, immortal. And she has no idea it exists. History Stella lived in the city of night. She had friends, and family. But when she touched a enchanted stone, it was all taken from her. She was taken to limbo, a place with no sun, moon or colour. After that incident, the NightWings forbade any animus dragon to have dragonets. That might have been a bad call, but they never wanted a repeat of what happened. Anyone who remembered Stella was forbidden to talk about her. They then erased all record of said incident, and all tried to forget. When Stella escaped, she tried to fit in. After coming to terms with the fact it would be almost impossible for her, a NightWing who lived millions of years before, to fit in the SkyWing Palace. But it doesn't really matter much to her. As long as she is with her friend, it's ok. Relationships Stella does not have, or ever really had, many friends. She was never the most social dragon, and is actually quite shy. Stella only wants to talk to anyone if there is no other choice, but there are a few dragons she will talk to. Prometheus: He saved her, end of story. But thats not it. He kept her sane, and in the present. She never dwelled on the past when talking with him. Prometheus is her best friend, and thats final. But she would be lying if she said that she didn't think he was attractive, in a slightly unkept way. But she knows that it will never happen, so she should just be happy being friends. But sometimes, she wonders why he let her stay with him. They only just met, and he had literally just seen her without a soul. But she has never gotten up the courage to ask. After all, he could change his mind at any time. And what would she be without him? The Shadow: She has nothing but pity for this creature. Stella knows that if she was trapped in limbo longer, she might have ended up just like it. Quotes * "Well, I might not die, just go insane. But yes, thats the gist." * "Hey, are you staring at me? ...Stop that." * "Its alright. People mistake me for someone else all the time." * "You know, its quite rude to ignore people. Just because I am shorter than you..." * "W-what? Did you just poke me?" * "Yah, he cares for me. By that I mean that sometimes, Prometheus cares so I don't have to." Trivia * Stella is in All Stars Fall, Flame in the Darkness and more to come because I am too lazy to find new characters. * She is a total geek. Its real now, like, a compleat fangirl. Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Characters